Momentos Perdidos
by xzettax
Summary: Serie de One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta historia tengo que decir NO ES MIA, yo SOLO seré la TRADUCTORA, la idea y autora original es **_Arianna4President, _**Eh leído todas sus historias y me encantan, así que decidí traducirlas, hable con ella y bueno aquí estamos, tengo que aclarar que son una serie de One-Shot por lo tanto entre si no tienen mucho que ver, no es una historia multi-chapter… En fin espero que DISFRUTEN!**

**P.D. Recuerden esta historia nos es mía solo soy la Traductora…**

"_Momento Perdido: Me hice un bromista"_

"¿Realmente estas enamorada de Spencer?". Llego la pregunta sin rodeos.

Sam y Freddie estaban sentados en el sofá de los Shay, viendo la televisión mientras Carly se duchaba y Spencer tomaba una siesta, dolido por todos los golpes recibidos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Sam sin voltear a verlo.

"¿Tu, bueno am… ya sabes de verdad estas enamorada de Spencer?". Pregunto Freddie de nuevo, un poco avergonzado.

Sam volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "En primer lugar dije 'Un poco enamorada' y en segundo lugar lo eh superado".

"Spencer… ¿De verdad?". Dijo Freddie quien todavía no lo podía creer.

"Si, enserio, aunque yo sabía que nunca le hubiese gustado. ¿Nunca has tenido un enamoramiento con la persona equivocada?"

Freddie asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco. El sabía exactamente lo que ella sentía.

"Supongo que es una pregunta estúpida". Dijo Sam negando con la cabeza, un poco irritada. "Todo el mundo sabe que tienes un enamoramiento por Carly, quien para que quede claro, nunca te va amar".

"Yo no me refería a ella". Señalo Freddie, sonrojándose un poco, otra vez. "Lo supere cuando, tu sabes, paso el accidente con el camión de tacos".

Sam parecía impresionada. "Oh… entonces ahora ¿Quien te gusta?". Pregunto ella, tratando de no sonar y parecer curiosa. Fue increíble que al ñoño ya no le gustara Carly. Y el pensamiento del bobo con otra chica, le hacia un terrible nudo en el estomago.

"La persona equivocada, quien, estoy seguro, yo nunca le gustare". Sonrió Freddie con un poco de tristeza y comenzó a ver la televisión de nuevo.

"Oh". Fue todo lo que Sam pudo decir. Ella quería saber quién era la chica afortunada, eso era mucho pedir? Alto… Ella se refería a que quería saber quien era la chica desafortunada, no afortunada, para nada. De cualquier forma, si ella quería saber, no se atrevió a preguntar ya mas nada, y comenzó a ver la televisión también.

Paso un tiempo en silencio, viendo lo tonta que era La Vaquita, hasta que Freddie volvió a preguntar algo sin rodeos.

"¿No es demasiado viejo Spencer para ti?".

Sam suspiro en frustración pero sonrió. "¿Y eso porque te importa a ti?"

"Porque… porque soy tu amigo y yo digo que Spencer y tu tienen, por lo menos, 13 años de diferencia! Tú debes salir con alguien que tenga 17 años, al igual que tu…"

Sam sonrió. "Oh, ya lo entiendo. Alguien que tenga mi misma edad… ¿Cómo quien?"

"Pues como… como… Me gustaría ver la televisión justo ahora". Freddie cambio rápidamente de tema al no saber que responder.

Sam sonrió de nuevo. "Sí, claro…"

Justo después de unos minutos que Sam se quedo dormida en su hombro, Freddie se atrevió a decir: "Alguien como yo…"

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subire otro... Para dudas o aclaracion pueden dejarme un PM/MP o en un comentario.  
>Cualquier tipo de comentario es aceptado.<strong>

**P.D. Pasen a leer mi otra reciente historia '_Just the way you are' _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey … Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios son magníficos… Repito esta no es mi historia, yo soy solo la traductora…**

**(Nota: Esta historia es de **_Arianna4President _**y no poseo iCarly)**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

"_Momento Perdido: Vendiendo camisetas de a centavo"_

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con los niños?"

Fue la noche de ese día de desastre, donde un grupo de chicos robo la idea de vendar las camisetas de a centavo, Sam y Freddie estaban en Licuados Locos, solos, ya que Carly tenía que ir con Spencer quien estaba tratando de atraer de nuevo el amor de esa chica de Uzbekistán.

"Me refiero a que". Continúo Freddie. "¿Que va a pasar cuando nosotros tengamos hijos? ¿Vas a tratarlos de esa forma?"

"¿Cuándo _nosotros_ tengamos hijos?". Repitió Sam, sonriendo.

"¡NO!". Se apresuro a contestar Freddie, ya ruborizado. "Me refería a _tus_ hijos, no _nuestros_!"

Sam se mantuvo sonriente. "Oh por favor Fredestain, tienes que admitir que mi método funciono, a diferencia del tuyo y de Carly".

"Ok, lo reconozco, tu método fue mejor que el de Carly y mío". Dijo Freddie rondando sus ojos.

"Buena chica". Dijo Sam Agarrando y después bebiendo el licuado de Freddie.

El chico rodo sus ojos otra vez. "¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? Me has estado molestando mucho mas que lo acostumbrado".

"Tú sabes cuánto aaaamo molestarte". Sonrió Sam dulcemente. "Y además tu dijiste que sería demasiado raro si no hiciera tu vida miserable todo el tiempo, ¿Lo recuerdas?".

Oh, si, el lo recuerda, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? El cielo, las estrella, la salida de emergencia, la disculpa, las risas incomodas, la pequeña indecisión, el beso… Oh si, el beso. Los dos se perdieron en el recuerdo de esa noche, suspirando sin darse cuenta.

Los dos amienemigos **(N/T: Fue la mejor traducción que pude hacer de Frenemies) **pronto comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas, para romper el incomodo momento que la frase de Sam había traído.

De todos modos, ambos fueron una especie de feliz al estar juntos allí. Hablaron, rieron, comieron papas fritas bañadas en su licuado, rieron aun más. Más allá de lo que ellos podían admitir, ellos dos se entendían mucho más que nadie en el mundo.

Estando frente del apartamento de Carly (Sam dormiría ahí por supuesto) la chica rubia dijo algo al azar, sonriendo:

"Sabes, Fredducation, no tienes de que preocuparte del como tratare a mis hijos. Después de todo, ellos siempre tendrán un gran padre". Dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo a Freddie, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejando al moreno sin habla pero con una media sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo…  
><strong>**Por favor deja un review eso me haría muy, muy feliz!**

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias:**

'_**Confía en mi'**_

'_**Salida de emergencia'**_

'_**Un pequeño secreto'**_

'_**Just the way you are'**_

**Si quieres saber cuándo actualizare alguna de mis historias no dudes en pasar por mi Twitter: xzettax **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Aquí de nuevo…  
><strong>**Estoy tan feliz y emocionada por iLost My Mind y su nueva promo que decidí subir este capítulo antes de lo previsto! **

**Nota: Esta historia no es mía ES PROPIEDAD de **_Arianna4President_** y tampoco iCarly es mío. **

**P.D. Solo soy la traductora  
><strong>**P.D.D. Si no han visto la promo vayan a mi perfil después de leer la historia…**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

"_Momento Perdido: Acepto"_

Sam Puckett siempre ha soñado con tener el ramo de la novia.

Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Sam Puckett? Sueña con tener el ramo de la novia?

Sin embargo, la respuesta es sí. Incluso si la ama, no quiere acabar como su madre, que cambia de novios cada semana, por el contrario, aunque odiaba admitirlo, le gustaba la idea de casarse algún día. Y la única cosa para hacer realidad su sueño fue capturar el ramo.

Por lo tanto, Al ser ella, Carly y Freddork fueron invitados a la boda de Gordon, ella sabía que sería la ocasión perfecta para tomar el ramo.

Al principio todo parecía ir mal, ya que la novia declaro su amor por Spencer, Carly fue herida en la espinilla por una anciana, los aperitivos se habían terminado y Gordon se orino en sus pantalones.

Pero entonces Carly canto la canción que Gordon había escrito, todo salió bien y Sam podía dejar salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Y yo los declaro marido y mujer". Dijo el sacerdote con una gama de emociones escasas.

Después de que Gordon y Judy se besaran, la novio se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a aventar el ramo.

Sam respiro profundamente: Ese era su momento, justo ahora.

"Vamos Sam, puedes hacerlo!". Dijo Carly, sonriéndole pues era la única persona que sabía de su sueño.

Freddie se echo a reír como si no hubiera oído nada más divertido nunca "Sam? Atrapando el ramo?"

La rubia solo lo miro y el sonrió, Él la conocía muy bien como para tomarlo enserio.

Judy sonrió y lo aventó.

Estaba hecho.

Sam seguía la trayectoria como un perro lo habría hecho persiguiendo su disco volador, mientras que las otras chidas delante de ella, estaban luchando para tomarlo.

Estuvo a punto de saltar, dar patadas y codazos a todo el mundo (Ella siempre seria Sam después de todo). Lista para atrapar el ramo.

Ella lo rozo, por lo cual hizo que el ramo cambiara su dirección, mientras ella caia estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Ella no puedo.

Se levanto lentamente, para ver quien había atrapado el ramo de flores después de ella.

Y entonces lo vio.

Freddie tenía el ramo de flores en la mano y fue repetidamente mirando el ramo y a Sam, confundido.

Ella no podía dejar de reír. Allí, de repente rodo los ojos.

"Si, yo lo sabía". Dijo la rubia, acercándose a Freddie.

"Sabias qué?". Freddie parecía aun más confundido.

"Ahora me veo obligada a casarme contigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Justo ahí, cuando nadie los miraba o escuchaba, el sonrió y dijo: "Si, creo que sí".

**Listo!** ** Que les pareció?  
><strong>**Dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, criticas, o lo que ustedes quieran…  
><strong>**Si quieren sabes mas sobre las actualizaciones síganme en Twitter: xzettax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Aquí con otra vez muy feliz! vieron la nueva promo de iLost My Mind es casi igual que la segunda pero no deja de ser emocionante... En fin aqui les dejo otro One-Shot de **_**"Momentos Perdidos". **_

**Nota: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que no me pertenecer iCarly.  
><strong>**P.D. Solo soy la traductora idea original de **_Arianna4President.  
><em>**P.D.D. La última línea de dialogo tendrá más sentido si lees **_"Momento Perdido: Vendiendo Camisetas de a centavo".  
><em>**P.D.S. Ok no estoy segura de que P.D.S exista pero da igual, si quieren ver la tercera promo de iLMM pueden pasar a mi perfil (No esta subtitulada pero en cuanto lo este actualizare ;D)**

"_Momento Perdido: La Guerra de los Fans"_

"Sabes, estoy un poco sorprendido"

Sam y Freddie estaban en el asiento trasero del auto de Spencer, mientras conducía (tarareando una canción de victoria) y Carly estaba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Sorprendido? ¿Sobre qué?". Pregunto Sam

"Sobre el hecho de que no te alteraras al ver los signos Seddie"

"Si y a mí me sorprende el hecho de que no te echaste a llorar de alegría cuando viste a los Creddie"

Freddie bajo la voz. "Ya te lo dije, ya no me gusta Carly"

"¿Así que no te emocionaste al ver los signos?". Pregunto Sam

"Nope"

"¿Ni siquiera un poco?"

"¡NO!". Grito Freddie. "¿Por qué lo preguntas? Celos?". Dijo entonces, juguetón.

"¿Tu quieres que lo esté?"

Freddie se sonrojo. "Yo no he dicho eso". Se apresuro a decir.

"pero quisiste". Sam sonrió.

"Nyeeeeh!"

"Nyeeeeh!"

Se miraron y sonrieron. No habían peleado realmente desde hace tiempo.

"Y yo si me asuste, en realidad". Dijo Sam, después de un breve silencio. "Yo simplemente no le di mucha importancia. ¿Sabes lo que significa descubrir que la gente quiere que tenga una cita con un idiota?"

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió sonriendo.

"En realidad". Intervino desde el asiento de enfrente Spencer, volteando la cara y no ver el camino. "Yo quiero saber cómo se siente Freddie al saber que los fans quieren que salgas con alguna de ustedes, chicas"

Freddie emite un extraño sonido, sin saber (o querer) como responder.

"Spencer, da la vuelta y ponte a conducir correctamente". Exclamo Sam "No quiero que Freddie sea la última persona que vea antes de morir en un accidente de auto"

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, mientras que Spencer se daba la vuelta para mirar el camino.

"No, en serio, ¿Cómo te sentiste?"

"Yo… yo no sé… me refiero a que creo que los fans Creddie eran un poco raros… y obsesionados. Y psicóticos".

Sam se echo a reír. "Quien quiera que piense que tu y Carly deben estar juntos son raros, obsesionados y psicóticos!".

"Los otros fans, por el contrario…". Freddie dejo la frase sin terminar y volteo a mirar por la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?". Pregunto Sam, sonriendo pero con algo raro en su voz, expectativa, ¿tal vez?

"Nada… es…"

"Cuéntame"

"No es tonto…"

"Dilo!". Dijo Sam, antes de darse cuenta que la conversación se sentía un poco… familiar.

Ambos miraron hacia otro lado y guardaron silencio hasta llegar a casa. Spencer y Carly ya estaban en el departamento, cuando Freddie se detuvo en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Sabes lo que iba a decir antes?". Pregunto, mientras su corazón latía más rápido.

"¿Qué?"

"…Que… que los otros fans entienden de la forma que realmente me siento". Freddie respondió, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Y esta vez le tocaba a él dejar a la rubia sin palabras pero con una media sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

**Chan, chan, chan! Creo que los papeles se cambiaron ¿No?  
><strong>**Dejen review con sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones, observaciones, reclamaciones, etc.….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Estoy tan feliz! Vieron las nuevas promos de iLost My Mind? Me encantan! Vieron el 'Detras de camara'? Okey de lo feliz que estoy aquí está un nuevo capítulo de '**_**Momentos Perdidos'**_

**Nota: Ni iCarly ni estas historias son míos…  
>P.D. Las nuevas promos estan en mi perfil por si quieren verlas... Por cierto estan en ingles...<strong>

'_Momento Perdido: Contrate a un tonto'_

"Enserio Sam ¿Qué viste en Cort?"

Sam y Freddie estaban en el estudio de iCarly esa noche, solos: Carly decidió llevar a Cort al Space Needle, ya que a él le gustan tanto los elevadores y Spencer fue a una cita con la chica del museo.

Sam lo miro, sacudiendo la cabeza "Por favor, ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto su abdomen?"

"Sam, soy un chico, realmente no me interesan el abdomen de otros chicos…"

La rubia fingió estar sorprendida "¿Eres un chico? ¿En verdad? ¡Eso es sorprendente!"

"Ha, Ha! Muy divertido". Dijo el moreno rodando sus ojos pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro "Pero enserio, el es un tonto"

"¡A quien le importa! Si él fuera mi novio, yo no gastaría el tiempo hablando con él, preferiría hacer otras actividades que involucraran la boca, si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Freddie se limito a sacudir la cabeza, aunque la idea de Sam besando a Cort le molestaba mucho.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué viste en la tal Ashley?". Pregunto Sam

Esta vez fue el turno de Freddie de sacudir la cabeza. "¿La has visto? ¿has visto sus curvas? Ella es sexy y a diferencia de Cort, ella es inteligente"

"Yo también tengo curvas". Dijo Sam, de alguna manera un poco enojada.

"Es diferente" Dijo Freddie astuto, con la mayor naturalidad.

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy sexy?"

"Yo no dije eso"

"Entonces estás diciendo que soy sexy"

A Freddie le estaba gustando cada vez menos la conversación. "¡Yo tampoco dije eso!"

"ten cuidado con lo que dices Benson". Le advirtió Sam pero con sonriendo un poco. "Incluso si nos llevamos mejor últimamente, no quiere decir que no pueda romperte alguno de tus dedos"

Freddie también sonrió, sabiendo que ella nunca haría eso. Oh al menos eso esperaba, tratándose de Sam, nunca se sabe.

El rápidamente cambio el tema, y así paso un muy buen cuarto de hora, hasta que la pregunta que lo había estado molestando por todo ese tiempo salió de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo: "Entonces ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico?"

Sam se echo a reír: "Yo no tengo un _'tipo'_ de chico"

"Oh vamos… tiene que ver alguien que te guste más que otros". Insistió él.

"¿Cuántas películas de chica enamorada a estado viendo últimamente, Fredward?". Pregunto ella, haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara un poco.

"Ya sabes, las veces que Carly nos pone a ver ese tipo de películas en las tardes…". Respondió. "Pero enserio, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico?"

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?". Pregunto ella, sonriendo.

"Sam, ¡No soy gay!"

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?"

Freddie parecía pensar en ello un minuto. "No se… bueno siempre me han gustado las rubias, por ejemplo, mmm… Ojos azules, posiblemente? Y con una fuerte personalidad, por supuesto…" Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que a la chica que estaba describiendo era Sam "Es tu turno ahora". Dijo rápidamente.

"Bueno, mi chico ideal tendría que tener el cabello oscuro…. Sería un buen amigo… y Oh el tendría que llevarme la comida que quiero cada vez que lo pida!". Añadió la rubia, por lo que Freddie solo se limito a poner los ojos en blanco. "y… lo más importante, tendría que esta sin camisa"

Freddie se echo a reír, poniéndose de pie para irse a casa, se quieto la camisa y le pregunto jugando: "Y ahora ¿Soy tu tipo de chico?"

Justo cuando el cruzo la puerta del estudio, la rubio susurro "Tu siempre lo has sido…"

**En lo personal este es uno de mis favoritos ow..! En fin espero que dejen review con su comentario, sugerencia, queja, demanda, exigencia, adulación, etc, etc, etc…**

**Síganme en Twitter: xzettax**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Como han estado? Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios cada uno de ella me hace sonreír =)**

**Lamento mucho la demora, se que no tengo perdon u.u Solo espero que lean y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo de _''Momentos Perdidos''_  
>Nota: iCarly no me pertenece… y esta historia tampoco… Solo soy la traductora<strong>

'_Momento Perdido: Pobre Nevel'_

Freddie abrió la puerta del departamento de Carly, suspirando. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

"Hey Sam". Saludo a la chica rubia, quien estaba tumbada en el sofá con una lata de pepi-cola en la mano.

"Hey Fredward Cullen…". Ella sonrió mientras el moreno se sentaba a su lado. "¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?"

"Horrible"

" ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la chica era una cazadora de vampiros?". Bromeo Sam

"Ha, Ha! Muy divertido". Freddie puso los ojos en blanco pero sonriendo. "En realidad no funciono porque… porque Gibby se la robo"

Le tomo unos segundos a Sam entender lo que el chico había dicho. "¿Gibby se robo a tu chica?". Pregunto, estallando de la risa.

"Hey! Eso no es divertido" Respondió el. "Es tonto"

Pero al mirarla a ella reír, se echo a reír el también y pronto estaban llorando por tanto reír.

"Repito, eso no es divertido". Dijo Freddie otra vez tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"Si, si lo es". Exclamo Sam, todavía riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

El no podía dejar de sonreír, preguntándose como es que ella siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

"De todos modos, porque la chica te dejo por Gibby?"

"Ella prefirió al tipo de hombre lobo…". Respondió Freddie con su voz vampirezca.

"No te dije que eso no funcionaba conmigo?". Sonrió ella.

"Yo no te estaba coqueteando!" Exclamo él, comprendiendo lo que ella estaba insinuando.

"¿No lo estabas…?". Pregunto Sam, haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco.

"Y si así fuera, ¿Cómo te sentirías son eso?". Pregunto el chico

"Extrañamente alagada". Fue su respuesta, haciéndolo a él sonreír.

Todo se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, viendo la televisión, hasta que Sam pregunto: "¿Te diste cuenta que volvió a suceder?"

"¿Suceder que?". Pregunto Freddie, confundido.

"Ya sabes…". Sam lo miro a los ojos. "Que no le gustas a las chicas por quien eres, si no por tu forma de actuar hacia ellas…"

"Jamás pensé en eso, ¿sabes?". Respondió él, entendiendo que eso implicaba a Carly. "Pero creo que tienes razón"

"¿Y cuando no?". Sonrió ella.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. "Sabes, encontrare a alguien a quien le guste por lo que soy, tarde o temprano"

"Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, ya has encontrado a alguien quien te odia por quien eres…"

"Y eso es suficiente para mí en este momento…". Dijo Freddie, quien la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Espero que les haya gustado… Creo que este es el más tierno… En fin dejen Review y ustedes ya saben lo que eso implica…**

**Mi Twitter: xzettax**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior…  
>Saludos!<strong>

_''Momento Perdido: Fiesta con Victorius''_

''¿Estas escuchándome?''

Freddie parpadeo y miro a la guapa chica que estaba hablando- ¿Claris? ¿ Tal vez Chris?

''¿Qué?''. Pregunto el

''¿Te pregunte si estabas escuchando lo que te estaba diciendo?'', dijo, levantando las cejas y enviado su cabello hacia atrás.

Freddie tuvo que admitir que era realmente bella. Su cabello rubio caia perfectamente sobre sus hombros y su sonrisa era adorable. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en la conversación que estaba teniendo.

''Ah''. Freddie sonrio. ''Lo siento, yo solo estaba…'' Perdido en mi pensamiento, es lo que ubiera dicho de no haber sido interrumpido por la chica.

''¿Mirando a Sam?''

Si, eso también funciono

''Yo no estaba…'' Comenzo

Claris/Chris levanto las cejas de nuevo

''Ok, si estaba mirandola'', Termino, sin poder pelear

No sabia porque el no podía aparatar los ojos de ella. O mejor dicho, el sabia, simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Pero al mirarla coqueteando con un millón de chicos guapos y musculosos en Los Angeles, tuvo que aceptar que tal vez… solo tal vez estaba algo celoso.

Extraño ¿Verdad? ¿Freddie Benson siente celos de Sam Puckett?

Él se repetía que se sentía de esa manera porque era su amiga, y él no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, pero en el fondo sabía que no era la verdad.

Freddie estaba casi ganando su batalla interior, cuando un chico rubio movió sus brazos alrededor de Sam, que hizo que sonriera.  
>Freddie, Perdio el control<p>

''Vuelvo en un minuto Claris''. Grito, antes de dirigirse al lugar de Sam y ese tipo.

''¡Mi nombre es Chris!'' Grito la chica

"Oye, Sam!", Exclamó Freddie, apareciendo frente a ella "Ven a bailar!"

Y con eso, le tomó la mano y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?", Exclamó, apretando su mano con tanta fuerza que tenía que dejarla ir "¿No ves que estaba coqueteando con ese tipo?"

Freddie no contestó, pero le tomó la mano de nuevo, y antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaban en el centro de la pista de baile, sin salida.

"Hay dos opciones: Bailas o bailas"

"Hay dos opciones"Dijo Sam burlandose de él "te rompo una pierna o te rompo una pierna"

Freddie se limitó a sonreír, y ella no podía dejar de hacerlo también.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar?", Preguntó después de unos minutos.

"Clases de baile Madre e hijo" Freddie murmuró.

"Debi imaginarlo" Sonrió Sam.

Y asi se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, sólo concetrados en los movimientos de baile y entre ellos.

"¿Has visto a Carly?"

"Sí", respondió "Ella estaba bailando con un chico de ahí"

"Espero que ella se olvide de Steven muy pronto"

"Sí, yo también"

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

"Dime!"

"No, no es tonto", respondió ella, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que la conversación era un poco familiar "que estaba a punto de decir que fuiste realmente tonto y dulce que quisieras golpear a Steven por Carly"

"¿Es eso una especie de halago?" Freddie sonrió.

"Algo asi" Sam sonrió también.

"Bueno, Carly es mi mejor amigo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso golpear al un tipo que la hizo sufrir"

Sam se limitó a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida", preguntó Freddie.

"Nunca me imagine que fueras tan protector con tus amigos"

"Habría hecho lo mismo por ti, si es lo que estabas tratando de decir", admitió.

"Yo no quería decir nada! Y yo sé cómo golpear a un tipo por mí misma, Fredweiner" contestó ella, pero sonrió.

Él sonrió también.

"Yo sé que sabes, ya que yo soy el que por lo general es golpeado por ti! Pero en serio, me gustaría golpearlo, ya sabes, por cuestión de principios"

Sam no podía haberse enamorado de un tonto mejor que él.

**Lo sé soy la peor persona en la vida! Lo siento tanto... Ahora cada semana subire los nuevos ''Momentos Perdidos'' que me faltan por traducir y subir... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y Espero que me perdonen :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Como ya he dicho esta historia no es mía, yo soy solo la TRADUCTORA la AUTORA es **Arianna4President **(una gran autora por cierto) **

_Momento Perdido: iQ¨_

Freddie alcanzo a Carly y Sam, justo cuando se dirigían afuera de la escuela.

"Hola, chicas!" Gritó, corriendo tras ellas.

"Ah, hola Freddie" saludó a Carly, mientras que Sam se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar fijamente al suelo.

"¿Me acompañarían a Licuados Locos? Tengo que preguntarle a T-Bo si todavía quiere un lugar para alojarse"

Miró a las niñas expectativo.

"Lo siento, no puedo!" Carly respondió rápidamente "Kyle me invitó a ver una película que nunca he oído hablar esta noche, y tengo que estar lista"

Freddie miró su reloj, confuso "Son sólo las 3:30"

"Ya lo sé, Sólo 6 horas para arreglarme!"

Freddie se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sonriendo un poco "Muy bien"

"¿Por qué no te vas con Sa-oh!" Carly se interrumpió, con cara de vergüenza.

"No, está bien", respondió Sam, hablando por primera vez "Voy con Freddie... sólo si me compra un licuado!"

El se echó a reír, pero sin mirarla "Me parece justo

Carly sonrió, mirandolos "Nos vemos más tarde, entonces!", Exclamó, y se fue en dirección a su casa tarareando una canción cursi, mientras que Sam y Freddie se dieron la vuelta para ir a la Licuados Locos.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvio.

Era la primera vez que se quedaron sin Carly después de la ruptura, y Freddie intentó casi no recordar que la última vez que habían estado solos, había estado besando a Sam.

"Así que...", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, antes de reírse.

"¿Cómo... hem... ¿cómo estás?", Preguntó Freddie, rascándose la nuca con torpeza.

"Bien", respondió Sam, sin mirarlo "... ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, bien, gracias", dijo rápidamente, mirando a sus pies para evitar su mirada: el deseo de besarla, o al menos sostener su mano, era abrumador.

"¿Qué piensas del nuevo novio de Carly?" Interrumpió la pregunta de Sam sus pensamientos.

Freddie se bufo. "No me gusta mucho, pero si ella es feliz..." el se detuvo. "¿Y Tú?"

"Bueno, él es muy guapo" Freddie la conocía bastante bien para entender que ella dijo eso sólo para darle celos. Casi podía ver su sonrisa orgullosa. "Pero yo no creo que sea el tipo de Carly"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Se atrevió mirarla, pero se detuvo cuando el deseo de besarla volvió a aparecer.

"No sé" Freddie sintió sus ojos en él, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba "Es sólo que... que la hace sentir estúpida, y ella no lo es"

"Sí, tienes razón"

"Ella necesita a alguien que pueda hacerla sentir especial, alguien que pueda completarla"

¿Quién sabía que Sam podía ser tan romántica? ¿Cuántas cosas que no sabía de esta chica increíble?

"Entonces, ¿Quién crees tú que es su tipo?"

"Bueno, alguien como Griffin... sí, sé de su obsesión con los PeeWee bebés, pero aparte de eso... él la complementa ¿no?"

"Creo que ella necesita a alguien que es como ella", argumentó Freddie.

"Uff, nunca oído hablar de los opuestos se atraen?"

Freddie finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirarla a los ojos "Sí, creo que he oído hablar de eso" él se burlaba de ella, haciéndola sonreír un poco también. Habían caminado unos cuantos metros cuando Sam se detuvo.

"Escucha" ella empezó "Yo... yo realmente no quiero que las cosas sean torpes entre nosotros"

"Yo tampoco", respondió Freddie rápidamente.

"¿Amigos?", Le preguntó después de un poco de vacilación.

Freddie miró. Tenía el pelo ligeramente en movimiento debido al viento, sus labios eran más rojos de lo normal, y él pensó que nunca se vio más hermosa que en ese momento.

Lástima que él pensaba eso que cada vez que la veía. Dale un beso, beso, BESALA! gritaba la parte irracional de su cerebro.

"Amigos", respondió finalmente, tras una larga batalla consigo mismo.

Poco a poco extendió su mano, y Sam escupió en ella antes de agitarla.

Ella se rió en voz alta ante su disgusto, aunque ella en realidad sabía que ese pacto no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos de ella hacia él. Tampoco los de él hacia ella.

**En lo personal AME! Este momento perdido, es tan pero taaaaaan lindo… Odio que hayan roto pero creo & confió en que Dan sabrá como hacerlos volver y de la mejor manera :) (& Si no es así, aventare huevos a su casa ¬¬' )**

**Review!**

**Twitter: xzettax**


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que disfruten este One-Shot tanto como yo lo disfruto leyendo y traduciendo (: **

**Lamento la demora, lo sé soy una horrenda persona, espero y me disculpen...**

**Nota: Este One-shot no es mi es de **_Arianna4President _**si quieren leer mas de sus maravillosas historias su perfil esta en mis autores favoritos, iCarly no me pertenece si no a Dan Schneider (Genio)**

"_Momento Perdido: Sigue siendo psicopata"_

La primera cosa que Freddie hizo cuando llegó al apartamento de Carly fue lavarse la boca.

Ellos acababan de regresar de casa de Nora, quien los había secuestrado por segunda vez. Pero eso no fue lo peor, de acuerdo con Freddie. Ella lo había besado! No a través de un vidrio, como la primera vez si no en los labios! Durante un par de minutos! Aún podía sentir el alimento noruego en los labios, incluso después de un día. Qué asco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Preguntó la voz de Sam curiosa, alzando las cejas después de verlo medio tumbado en el lavamanos.

Él respondió algo incomprensible, con la boca llena de agua.

"¿Qué?"

"Me hw lavado la boca", dijo, después de tragar.

"... Y por qué es eso?", Preguntó Sam, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

"Debido a que la psicopata de Nora me dio un beso!", Exclamó, al igual que ella esperaba.

"Cierto" Sam no sabía qué decir y se negó a mirarle a los ojos.

"No puedo creer que ustedes no hicieron nada!" Ella pudo entender por su tono de voz que estaba un poco herido.

"Si yo hubiera hecho algo, Spencer habria empezado a girar en esa rueda y ..." empezó, pero Freddie la interrumpió.

"Sí, pero pensé que ..." se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, avergonzado ", quiero decir ... que ..."

"Yo que ...?" Sam estaba conteniendo el aliento.

"Es casi como si ...ya no estás ..." Freddie no pudo encontrar el coraje de decir esas palabras.

Una de las cosas que queria decír cuando estaban solos era que la amaba y él estaba bastante seguro de que ella se lo diría de nuevo, y otra cosa era que estaba en un baño preguntándose si todavía ella sentía lo mismo por él.

"¿Son ustedes allí?", Interrumpió la voz de Carly "La cena está lista! Spencer hizo tacos de espagueti!"

"Estamos aquí!" Freddie se apresuró a decir, en dirección a la sala y dejando la pregunta sin respuesta.

Sam negó con la cabeza y lo siguió.

ooooooo

"Ustedes pueden quedarse aqui si quieren"Dijo Carly bostezando "Pero yo me voy a dormir, estoy demasiado cansada. ¡Buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches"La voz de Sam y Freddie se hizo eco mientras ella comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"Mi mamá está aquí para que me recojerme", dijo Sam al recibir el texto de su madre "Ella dijo que su cita con ese doctor Uzbekistán fue muy bien"

"Es bueno saber" Freddie se rió entre dientes "Te voy a encaminar hasta el vestíbulo"

"Y la loca no se asustara de no encontrarte en casa de Carly?", Preguntó Sam mientras entraban en el ascensor.

"Sobrvivira", dijo Freddie, divertido "Pero yo no creo que quiera que me mantenga alejado de ella durante más de unas pocas horas después de que paso con Nora"

Sam sonrió "Sabes, creo que estoy empezando a respetar más a tu madre, después de ver lo que puede hacer. Ella realmente puede patear traseros"

"Ella puede, ¿no?"

"¿Me pregunto de donde sacaste tu personalidad?" ella sonrió.

"Muy gracioso", Freddie sonrio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron. Freddie trataba de no recordar que la última vez que estaba en el ascensor con ella se besaron.

"Buenas noches, Sam", dijo, cuando estaban delante de la puerta del edificio.

"Buenas noches", dijo "Ah, y, Freddie?", Añadió, deteniéndose a mitad de camino "Si antes te estabas preguntando acerca de mis sentimientos ... Si, aun estoy enamorado de ti"

Freddie no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando ella desapareció sin esperar una respuesta.

Tal vez ese día no había sido tan malo, después de todo

**Que les parecio? De nuevo les pido una disculpa, soy una horrenda persona & merezco el peor de los castigos, lo sé...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno como estoy en deuda con ustedes por un abandono tan laaaaaaaaaargoooo pues espero recompensarlos con los One-Shots que tengo atrasados, asi que aqui el 2do de hoy & creo que subire otro más... Saludos**

**Nota: Esta historia no es mia es de **_''__Arianna4President__''_** yo solo tradusco sus grandiosas historias. **

''_Momento Perdido__''__: iBalls (No tengo una buena traduccion para ese titulo)__''_

"En verdad no soy divertido?"

Sam y Freddie estaban sentados en una mesa en el Licuados Locos, cuando hizo la pregunta. Sam rodó sus ojos, sin saber qué responder. Si Carly estuviera allí y no en otra mesa coqueteando con un chico, quizás ella podría ayudar respondiendo menos amargo y desagradable.

"¿Por qué te importa?" fue lo único que salió de su boca "Nunca habias pensado en eso, hasta ahora"

"Bueno, sí lo habia pensado" Freddie respondió, degustando su licuado "Recuerdas a la bebé Stephanie?"

Sam ráfaga carcajada "¿cómo podría olvidarla? _Y_, tu la hisiste reír al final ", agregó, razonable.

"Sí, lanzando un _pastel_ en mi cara!"

"Eso _fue_ divertido. Quizás lo deberias hacer más a menudo "

"Tirar pasteles en mí?" Freddie le preguntó, en incredulidad, pero con un toque de una sonrisa.

"Si tu no quieres hacerlo solo, que siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte" ella le ofreció con esa sonrisita que él había aprendido a amar.

"Agradezco tú amable oferta, pero no" Freddie respondió, jugando con el popote del licuado

"Qué pena", dijo, agitando le cabeza y haciendolo sonreír.

"Es solo que… "comenzó de nuevo, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo.

"Qué?"

"Tu sabes, normalmente a las chicas les gustan chicos que las hacen reír" murmuró, casi esperando que ella no escuchara. Que por supuesto lo hizo.

Sam burló "Y quien lo dice?"

"Yo lo digo!"

"Bueno, Me… "ella se detuvo por un segundo, luego bajó su voz y rodó sus ojos" Dios, no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto! Me gustas… bueno hem…te _amo_..., incluso si no eres divertido. Me gustas porque eres inteligente, porque eres amable, porque aguantas estar conmigo y siempre me ayudas, pase lo que pase. Porque no me juzgas y me tratas bien, incluso si yo no lo hago como en la mayoría de las veces. Y yo te encuentro divertido... algunas veces"

Freddie no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír ampliamente.

"Pero" lo amenazó "recuerda si le dices a alguien que te dije esto te pateare en lugares que no deben ser pateados"

"Suena justo" Sonrio.

"Sabes al final no importa si eres divertido o no", agregó, tras unos segundos "Soy divertida por los dos"

¿Eso significa que volverían a estar juntos o…?

En ese momento Freddie se dio cuenta de que, no sólo no era capaz de hacer reír a la gente, si no que tampoco era capaz de comprender a las chicas.

**Asi que... ¿Qué les pareció?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Otro! Si C: Yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero lo prometido es deuda... Disfrutenlo**

**Nota: Como todos los demas, este one-shot no me pertenece, le pertenece a **_"Arianna4President"_** Yo solo soy su fiel seguidora & traductora.**

"_Momento Perdido: Conosco a la Primera Dama"_

"Sabes, podrías tener al menos _un gracias_ para mi por comprarte ese yo-yo"

Sam y Freddie estaban en casa, sentados en el sofá, cuando el habló. Sólo se habían enterado que el papá de Carly no podria venir a casa y como los "cobardes" que eran, dejaron a Spencer contarle la noticia a su mejor amiga

Sam sólo saco su lengua y siguio jugando con el yo-yo, pensativa.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Freddie, viendo que no había hablado desde que entraron al apartamento.

Sam suspiró "Me siento mal por Carly, eso es todo"

"Sí, yo tambien" Freddie asintió, suspirando así y mirando como jugaba con el yo-yo durante un tiempo. Justo cuando pensaba que ella diría algo profundo, ella inhalar "estoy hambriento. ¿Hay algo comestible en esta casa? "

Freddie sólo rió "no sé, ve en el refrigerador"

Sam se levantó sin una palabra y se dirigió a la cocina. Varios minutos despues, cuando ella regresó, se sentó en el sofá, ella tenia un tazón que parecía que contener cereal y… jamon?

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" El preguntó, mitad disgustado y medio divertido. Sólo agradeció al Señor que su mama estuviera en el trabajo.

"Bueno, jamón y cereales fueron las unicas cosas comestibles en su refrigerador" Se defendio.

"Eso no significa que tienes que comer las dos cosas _juntas_ "

Ella sólo rodó sus ojos, y él no podía ayudar a encontrarla adorable. Bueno, él _siempre_ la encontró adorable.

"Crees que podemos hacer algo por Carls?" Ella pregunta despuésde que ella vacío el tazon.

"Tienes algo en mente?"El preguntó, preocupandose de repente. Los planes de Sam fueron por lo regular… bueno, ilegales.

"Sólo me preguntaba si tendran Internet allí en ese submarino" dice, casi inocentemente.

"Bueno, creo que sí", dijo, manteniendo su respuesta vaga.

"No crees que talvez… "ella pausa un momento" … puedas ponerte en contacto con el coronel Shay? "

"No crees que talvez… "él se burló" …es un poco ilegal?"

Sam burló de el "vamos, Benson! ¿No quieres ayudar a Carly? "

"Por supuesto que si!"contestó rapido"Sólo estaba pensando acerca de algo menos ilegal!"

"Como qué?" Sam planteó sus cejas.

"Como… "Freddie freneticamente comenzo a buscar en su cerebro una idea, pero no encontró nada.

"Bien?" ella le sonrio.

"Incluso si estuviera de acuerdo con tu plan", dijo a Freddie "¿qué te hace pensar que podemos llegar al coronel Shay?"

Sam lo miró sorprendida "Sé que puedes hacerlo sin problemas", dijo, como si no fuera gran cosa. No burlarse. No insultos. Nada. Sólo la verdad pura y simple.

Fue turno de Freddie mirar sorprendido "Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Esto!" Freddie abrió sus brazos, indefensos "me tratas mal en frente de la gente y me tratas bien cuando estamos solos!"

Sam miró avergonzada y rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza "Todos piensan que yo te bote a ti, _Carly_ piensa que yo te bote a ti. Tú sabes la verdad "ella casi susurro la última parte.

Sin una palabra, la alcanzó y la abrazó mientras ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ellos no lo habían hecho en un tiempo, y lo habían extrañado tanto, sólo estar cerca entre sí sin gente alrededor.

Freddie todavía estaba luchando entre si besarla o no, cuando ella habló "Por lo tanto, ¿qué estamos haciendo para Carls?"

Se río, avergonzado por su último pensamiento "Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con el coronel Shay vía Internet esta noche"

Sam levantó su cabeza desde su hombro "incluso si es ilegal?"

"Incluso si es ilegal" aceptó.

"Creo que estas pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo, Benson" ella bromeó.

No podría haber sido más feliz por ese cumplido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Estoy de vuelta, espero y disfruten este capitulo… es algo, como decirlo, ¿sucio? Lean y entenderán. **

**Nota: Este one-shot no es mio es de la genio inigualable **_Arianna4President_**, la hago responsable de cualquier mal entendido xD**

"_Momento Perdido: iToe Fat Cakes (No tengo una buena traducción :$)"_

"Freddie!"

Él suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó la voz de Sam en el teléfono.

"¡Sam! ¿Estás bien? "

"Un poco" fue lo que llego de la voz a través del teléfono.

"¿Dónde estas?" preguntó a Freddie, preocupado.

"En Malasia, ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? "

Freddie se rasco la nuca, avergonzado "Digamos que tomamos la maleta equivocada. En lugar de verte a ti dentro de la maleta, hemos encontrado jarras llenas de pepinillos de Malasia"

"¿Y saben bien?" pregunto, curiosa.

"¡Sam! ¡Ese no es el punto! "Dijo Freddie "¿Tienes dinero suficiente para pasar una noche en el aeropuerto?"

"Si" Ella suspiró "A menos que repentinamente me den ganas de comer de esos pepinillos malasianos. No sé cuánto dinero voy a tener si saben bien"

Freddie no podía dejar de sonreír ante la situación, pero luego se puso serio otra vez: "Por favor, se buena, Sam" él le suplicó "tu mamá y yo vamos a recogerte tan pronto encontramos un vuelo a Malasia"

Sam burló "¿Tú y mi mamá? Es un buen equipo de rescate"

"Hey, simplemente se feliz de que no te dejaremos ahí"

"Estoy simplemente sorprendido", dijo a Sam "¿Por qué mi mamá vendría a recogerme?"

"Ella no quiere que causes problemas con el Gobierno de Malasia"

"De acuerdo. Y ¿por qué tú vendrás a recogerme?"

"Bueno, me siento culpable, ¡por eso! Debimos a vernos fijado de que estabas dentro de la maleta antes de regresar a Seattle"

"¿Por qué no vendrán Carly y Spencer? Estoy seguro de que les encantaría un viaje a Malasia"

"Carly tiene su dedo gordo atorado en el grifo del baño" respondió a Freddie.

"¿Qué?"

"Larga historia"

Sam rodó sus ojos "bueno entonces, voy a reservar una habitación en algún lugar"

"Ten cuidado, Sam" dijo él, preocupado.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al saber que él estaba preocupado por ella

"Estaré bien" ella minimizo _"_Tú ten cuidado, recuerda harás un viaje con mi mamá"

Freddie río "Gracias por tú preocupación. Llámame si me necesitas"

"Bye Dork", dijo en forma cariñosa antes de colgar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"¡Sam!" Freddie grito, después de verla en el centro del aeropuerto lleno de gente.

Verla disolvió esa última parte de preocupación en el estómago de Freddie. Él no había sido capaz de comer o dormir desde que se habían dado cuenta que ella no estaba en la maleta.

"¡Freddie!" gritó y corre hacia él rápidamente se pregunto si ella lo golpearía pero en ves de un golpe ella lo abrazo. La abrazo fuertemente y respiro profundamente. Ella estaba bien.

La mantuvo abrazada un rato y mucha de la gente a su alrededor se detuvo y comenzó a mirarlos.

"Creo que están esperando que me vaya arrodille y te pida matrimonio" él bromeó.

"¡Dios No!" ella respondió, pero él pudo ver que no hablaba enserio.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó después de que el abrazo terminara y la gente comenzaba a irse, decepcionada.

"Sí" Ella sonrió "Y también ya he comido pepinillos de malasia. Casi mejor que los grasitos, podría decirte"

Freddie le dio una mirada sorprendida.

"Casi mejor que los grasitos"

Sonrió. "Bien, bien. Tú mamá esta comprando los boletos para volver a Seattle, esta por allá. Debemos ir."

Sam lo siguió y se sentó en un banco no muy lejos de donde estaba su mamá.

"Escucha, siento haberte metido en este problema", dijo Freddie.

"No es tu culpa" ella parecía lejos.

"¡Sí, lo es!", insistió "¡Fui yo quien tuvo la idea de ir a la fábrica de los grasitos!"

Sam no podía detener la sonrisa que se le empezaba a formar en el rostro. "¿En verdad? AW, que dulce, be - "ella se detuvo a sí misma antes llamarlo 'bebé'.

Freddie sólo bajo la cabeza, avergonzado, y se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

"Así que… ¿Carly tiene su dedo gordo del pie atrapado en la llave?" Le preguntó Sam, divertida.

Freddie asintió y sonrió. "Ella vio a una niña tonta en televisión haciendo eso por lo que ella intentó hacerlo tambien"

Sam sacudió su cabeza "Increíble"

"Sí. Spencer decidió quedarse con ella para mantenerla calmada"

"¡Es por eso no vinieron! Pensé que iba a venir ya que estaba bajo su responsabilidad y – "

"¿Por qué trajiste a la conversación a Spencer?" Freddie la interrumpió. Él _sabía_ que estaba siendo irracionalmente celoso, pero él no podía evitarlo. En primer lugar, Sam lo abrazó en la fábrica de grasas pastel. Luego se la paso hablando solo con él e ignorando a Freddie. ¡Y ahora ella siempre lo mencionó! _Sabía que_ Spencer era demasiado viejo para Sam y que no había forma de que el y Sam… bueno pero ¿desde cuando los celos eran racionales?

"¿Yo?" Sam redujo sus ojos "¡Fuiste tú quien lo menciono en primer lugar!"

Freddie no respondió, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, pero preguntó tentativamente "Entonces… Escuché a Spencer diciéndote que estas 'un poco enamorada' de él"

Ella irrumpió inesperadamente en carcajadas "¡Fue hace más de dos _años_! ¡Y dije Un '_poco' _enamorada!" Ella bajó su voz " Y, además, tú sabes la verdad, ¿por qué preguntas?"

Freddie casi suspiró de alivio "Solo me aseguraba"

Sam rodando sus ojos en él, cuando él abofeteó su frente "¡Casi se me olvida!" tomó algo pequeño y Rosa de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sam.

"¡Un grasito canadiense!" exclamó ella, se lo arrebato de las manos "¿De donde lo sacaste?"

Freddie le ofreció una sonrisa presumida "Lo tome de la fábrica"

"Creo que realmente estas pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo, Benson!" ella bromeó y lo abrazó brevemente otra vez antes de abrir el grasito.

Ella miro el grasito como una chica mira a su amante, y luego comenzó a lamer para degustarlo mejor.

Freddie cerró sus ojos rápidamente "¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso?" preguntó.

"Dejar de hacer ¿qué?"

"Tú sabes… lamer el grasito" contestó, abrió sus ojos de nuevo solo por un momento.

"Oh, ¿Te refieres como esto?" ella preguntó traviesa y lamido nuevamente el grasito.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo "por favor, Sam, eso realmente… _distrae_"

Él escuchó su risita y decidió mirarla "No sabía que tú podrías llegar a pensar sucio, Benson"

"Bueno, es imposible no pensar sucio cuando empiezas a chupar una bolsa llena grasito!"

Sam se sonrojó un poco "Bueno, de todos modos, yo nunca voy a hacer _esas _cosas"

"¿Nunca?" preguntó a Freddie, elevar sus cejas.

"Nunca" confirmó.

"¿Ni a mí?" preguntó, mitad atrevidas, mitad avergonzado.

"Principalmente, no a ti" fue su respuesta.

No sabía que equivocada estaba hasta unos años despues.

**Hahahá ¿Les gusto? Cuando lo leí la primera vez me quede asombrada pero mientras lo traducía fue divertido. En fin. Dejen review y si tienen tiempo pasen a leer "Vueltas de la Vida" y estaré eternamente agradecida.**

**Twitter: zetta**


End file.
